Wash Away the Day
by Halcyon.Promise
Summary: Eric's lover has had a long day. He finds it worth his while to help her relax.


**A/N: Tumblr prompt that asked for Eric in the shower with some sex. There's nothing really redeeming about this. Just smut! You can find me on tumblr at paradigmflaws -DOT- tumblr -DOT- com. I'm accepting requests and prompts. I love to hear from people!**

She leaned against the wall of the shower. Hot water drummed against her shoulders as soap suds spiraled lazily around the drain. She couldn't coax herself to leave the refuge of the comfortable heat quite so quickly. Letting her eyes stay shut against the cool tiling of the wall, how much time had passed she couldn't have estimated.

Was it a scant handful of seconds? Was it a much longer span of minutes?

Cool air swirled into the shower, displacing the water-laden air that had insulated her and kept her warm. She was about to jolt upright when a thickly muscled forearm wrapped around her waist. It might have been an intrusive thing had she not come to expect it from Eric.

She rested a hand on his forearm. A finger lazily traced the thick barring of his tattoo as she leaned back against his chest. The water of the shower no longer poured over her, Eric's larger frame blocking the spray.

She wasn't cold, though. It was impossible to be cold with Eric's arm holding her back flush against his chest. His other hand reached around, cupping her throat in a deceptively gentle touch. Tilting her head back, he leaned down to seize her lips with his. Working her lower lip between his teeth, she finally sighed a gentle exhale, parting her lips for him and he swept into her mouth, too, as if it were his right to be there.

Eric's thumb stroked against the side of her neck. It was enough to draw a shiver from her as she reached back with her hands, running her palms down his waist.

His arousal was unignorable, pressing against her lower back. Scoring his sides lightly with her nails, she laughed as he jolted forward. The hand around her throat curled closer about her neck in quiet - what? Warning? Reprimand?

Water abruptly doused over her again as Eric nudged her back under the spray. Releasing her for a moment, his fingers tweaked the tip of her left breast before he reached for the soap that she had discarded minutes earlier.

Watching the man lather suds - not dense enough to obscure the dark bands of tattoos that patterned various parts of his body - she found her mouth dry, all of the sudden. Fatigue was chased away, replaced with desire. Reaching forward, her fingers slid through the lather on his forearms, she dragged her hands up his arms to his shoulders. Threading a grasp through the longer hair at the top of his head, she tugged the locks gently before using him as an anchor to draw herself up to her toes.

Sealing her lips against his, she found the kiss surprisingly chaste. At least, for a moment. Eric ran a hand down her spine, dragging her chest closer against his as he swept forward and invaded her senses. The tips of her breasts pebbled in arousal: he shifted, she felt them drag against his chest in that tantalizing way.

Drawing back from her lips, Eric nipped a trail down the side of her jaw. Her head lolled back in implicit trust. Even when his teeth closed lightly over the side of her neck she didn't move.

Her faith was rewarded as she felt his stubble rasp against the sensitive skin. His lips formed a vacuum against her neck. Sucking strongly, she knew there would be a bruise there that she couldn't hide in the coming days. His palm pressed firmly into her back, keeping her in place, even as the fingers reached out to catch the wet length of her hair. Her hair was pulled, more sharply than she had done his - and when she drew back, either in plaint or protest, his other hand silenced her with ruthless determination.

Eric had found her breasts again as she had drawn herself aw ay from his chest. With the newfound space, he rolled a nipple between his thumb and index finger. It was a light pressure, enough to evoke a breathy sigh from the woman in his arms.

He smirked. Instead of replicating the gesture on her other breast, he shifted his attention to the neglected peak and seized it more firmly. Drawing it out with an unrelenting hold, it was only the hand at her back that kept her upright as her knees buckled at the sudden escalation of sensation.

"Eric," she breathed, his name catching in her throat just the way he liked. "Oh god. Eric!"

Moving both of his hands to her ribcage, his thumbs traced parallel trails down her body as they slid down to her waist. They only paused at the peak of her thighs. Her eyes opened. He saw her pupils blown wide with lust, as she stared at him in a silent plea.

More. He hadn't realized he had said it aloud until she whimpered. She didn't know what to make of his demand. Didn't know what to do, and it didn't matter so long as he kept moving.

"Please!"

It was closer, he thought. Shifting his grip on her hips, he turned her around and took a step forward all in the same motion. She found her breasts - newly sensitized with his recent attentions - pressed against the cold shock of the shower tile. He nudged a leg between hers, forcing her stance to widen. As his own broader stance was established, she found that she was left balanced on one foot, her other leg curled back around his for support.

That, and his hands were all that were keeping her up...and keeping her together.

One of his hands swept down over her abdomen, cupping the apex of her thighs with an almost shocking possessiveness. With his other hand at her waist to support her, Eric's fingers slid down over her sex.

Despite the water from the shower he could feel the slickness that was uniquely her on his fingertips. Resting his fingers over her lips for a moment, he cupped her firmly enough that her own weight was driving her down into his palm. Restively, she rocked her hips, seeking a touch that would alleviate the coiling pressure in her abdomen.

She nearly managed to angle herself in such a way that her clit dragged against her hand. Just as she whimpered in relief, Eric moved his hand away.

This time, she sobbed in desperation. "So close!" He didn't move, his fingers just _resting there_, and her hips bucked back against him as she thrashed. "Eric! Please!"

She could feel the rumble of masculine laughter against her back as his chest inched closer to press more firmly against her. It didn't matter. What did was the lightning-sharp arousal that tore through her as he moved his fingers.

Eric had crossed two of his fingers over one another and plunged them inside her. It was a stark difference from the more typical, gradual preparation. He would tease her with a finger, increments at a time...but today, she felt her tissues stretch to accommodate a penetration that would tolerate nothing but complete satisfaction.

Thrusting his fingers in as far as they could go, he left them seated within her as her breath caught on a sob. Her shoulders hunched forward and her forehead rested against the shower wall as she fought for breath. Eric pressed his lips against her bare shoulders in a series of kisses that did nothing to ease the tension that was drawing even tighter inside her. He felt the increase of slickness where his fingers rested and grinned in savage satisfaction.

Withdrawing his fingers so far as to nearly be completely removed, he seated them again with a thrust that was no less forceful, no less inexorable, than the first one. This time, though, his thumb rested lightly against where her clit peeked out of the hood in arousal. Eric rubbed light circles around it as he inched a third finger where two fingers were already anchored.

She sobbed at the sensation, begging with broken words for more. Eric only chuckled, maintaining the inexorable rhythm that he had established for them. He didn't even move when her hands reached back to squeeze his ass, scoring his cheeks with her nails as she thrashed against him.

When he felt the flutter of her walls, felt them clenching around his fingers in preparation for an orgasm, Eric withdrew his fingers and drew his hand under her thigh, lifting it up higher against the wall.

At first, she had sobbed in protest. Without his fingers, she was so empty! As he shifted though, and moved her body against his, anguish was replaced with breathless anticipation. Rolling her hips back against his, she shifted her weight to the leg more firmly on the floor, letting him draw her thigh up, and pin it against the shower wall.

Left open and exposed, she shifted her weight, felt her internal muscles clench down on nothing, and begged him to _move._

Stubborn to the last, Eric was motionless at her back for seconds that seemed like eternity. His fingers flexed around her thigh as he supported it against the wall, fighting for a tenuous thread of self control.

It snapped as she managed to angle herself to brush against the head of his cock. Muffling a swear, he spread the fingers of his hand over hip to have a more solid grasp before he thrust forward. instantly, he had to fight against the desire to come in that moment. Her muscles were clenching down on him, fluttering the way they did when he knew she was a fraction of stimulation away from an orgasm.

"Fuck," he groaned into her neck, kissing up her spine in a reverent fashion hat was a direct contradiction to the slow, hard thrusts of his cock inside her.

She shivered against him, pressing back as much as she could although he had robbed her of leverage. Eric finally gave her what she wanted: he couldn't last much longer. Shifting his hand from her waist to the apex of her thighs, he felt where she was split so widely around him. Drawing his fingers lightly against her sex, she shuddered again, and when his index and middle finger bracketed her clit between them, she sobbed.

Rolling it lightly, he only swiped directly over it once with his thumb. That was all it took.

He could feel her come, the slickness coating his cock as he thrust in and didn't withdraw. Instead, he rolled his hips against her, feeling as if he were as deep within her as he could be. When her internal muscles clenched around him, that was all that he could take.

Thrusting sharply once more, he moved his arms to wrap tightly around her waist as he came. She felt the hot wash of come inside her, and moaned lowly at the sensation.

Over-sensitized, he bit back a hiss as he carefully extricated himself from her. Even after he had, though, Eric didn't release her from the grasp that kept her tight against his chest. Slowly straightening, he drew her away from the wall and under the now-lukewarm water of the shower.

It poured over both of them as she turned in his hold to press her cheek against his chest. Her arms looped loosely over his shoulders as she relaxed, feeling boneless. "Mmm," she murmured lazily, and he laughed.

Reaching behind her to switch the water off, he drew her up against his chest as he carried her out of the shower. The long day had been chased away.


End file.
